Some Dreams Die
by brucas3smut
Summary: Peyton Sawyer thought she had it all, up until the day her fiance came home and changed everything she thought she knew./ Anti-Peyton


**Title**: Some Dreams Die  
**Category**: One Tree Hill  
**Pairing**: Peyton/Lucas & Lucas/Brooke  
**Prompt**: You caused my heart to bleed and You still owe me a reason. 'Cause I can't figure out why...

**Summary:** Peyton Sawyer thought she had it all, up until the day her fiance came home and changed everything she thought she knew.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OTH or the characters

**Status:** Complete

**Dedication:** toddntan

* * *

Sighing as he rubbed his hand over his face knowing that this conversation had reached its end whether his fiance wanted it to or not. "Peyton, I want out of this engagement." He told her, looking into her green eyes.

Her jaw dropped open in shock of his words, "No, you don't." She stated firmly. "This is just another bad fight." Busying herself with arranging the records in her bedroom.

"That's all we do anymore- is fight." Lucas said, as if she needed to be reminded. "I can't be in this relationship anymore, it's taking everything out of me." Licking his lips, "_You're_ taking everything out of me." He said softly.

Her head shot over in his direction as she heard his words, "What do you mean?" She asked the blonde.

"I mean I'm breaking off the engagement and breaking up with you." Lucas told her softly, not wanting to cause another fight but needing her to understand what he was doing. "I talked to my brother's landlord and he hasn't rented out his place yet so I'm moving there. I- uh- I already got my things, this is the last of it." He said, gesturing to his Adidas gym bag with the last of his clothes. "Peyton, there's just some..."

_Oh,you can't hear me cry  
See my dreams all die  
From where you're standing  
On your own._

He continued talking but she didn't hear any of it. Supporting her body against the dresser. He was really ending it. This was all she wanted since she met him when they were freshmen in high school and now he was leaving her. They had been in a relationship for nine years, engaged after seven and he was just leaving her. It didn't make any sense to her, they had been happy- at least she thought that they had been happy.

_It's so quiet here  
And I feel so cold  
This house no longer  
Feels like home._

Wrapping her arms around her torso, she began looking around her apartment. The same apartment that they had picked out together. Peyton suddenly noticed that he wasn't lying, his stuff was gone. His books that lay on the nightstand, his c.d.'s that always seemed to be scattered by the computer, his gym clothes that always lay on the foot of the bed, his laptop. Every item seemed to be gone, only leaving an empty feeling of where it used to be. Suddenly she felt empty like something had been taken something from her, like she was missing a part of her and he had taken it- maybe he had.

_Ooh...Mmm...Ohhh...Mmm..._

_Oh,when you told me you'd leave  
I felt like I couldn't breath  
My aching body fell to the floor_

"I'm gonna leave now." Leaning down, he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Walking towards the bedroom door, he glanced back at the blonde and gave her a somber smile. "Bye Peyton."

Hearing the front door close, she felt herself slowly fall to the ground. Her body suddenly aching all of the place as she pulled her legs into her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Her breathing become shallow as she felt the hot tears running down her cheeks. She didn't know what to do, he had left her and now she was lost.

_Then I called you at home  
You said that you weren't alone_

"Hello?" A breathless yet happy greeting came through the receiver.

Clearing her throat, "It's me." A response came.

Sighing, "Peyton." Immediately the happiness was gone, replaced with annoyance and pity. "It's been eight months. You're making this harder than it is." Lucas told her as he glanced towards his front door.

"I just wanted to talk to you." She told him. "I miss you."

"Boyfriend!" A raspy yet booming voice entered the apartment and came across the phone line, interrupting the conversation.

"In here!" He yelled from his bedroom. Pulling the phone away from his mouth, "Hey pretty girl." Lucas greeted as she walked into the room. Walking towards her, he leaned and kissed her, "Where have you been, baby?"

"Somewhere." Giggling mischievously as she held up a very small bag from Victoria's Secret, "I got you a little present for desert." Trailing her fingertips over his chest slowly, "So you finish your phone call and I'll get dinner started." Leaning up she placed a soft lingering kiss on his lips.

_I should've known better  
Now it hurts much more._

"Are you with somebody?" Peyton's faint voice came through the speaker. She didn't expect him to be single forever, especially since he was the one to dump her. Yet hearing him use pet names on someone else, just tightened the feeling she already had around her heart. Even more so when she realized that Lucas was ignoring her.

Smirking as he watched her walk away, he brought the phone back towards his mouth. "Peyton, I gotta go." He said, his attention elsewhere. Ending the phone call, at least he thought he had. Tossing his cell phone onto his bed, nothing bothering to close it. "Hey Brooke." He called after her, causing her to turn around and look at him, "I love you." The blonde spoke as he watched her eyes light up at his words.

Dropping the bag as she launched herself into his arms, wrapping her legs securely around his waist. "Took you long enough." The brunette teased. "I love you, Lucas Scott."

Running his thumb over her lips, "Not as much as I love you, Brooke Davis." He countered.

Brooke Davis. Fashion Designer. New Yorker, born and raised. Lucas Scott's girlfriend, along with Lucas Scott's savior. A month after he had called it off with Peyton, he had gone into a local coffee shop where he had met Brooke Davis and she had been nothing that he had expected. He still remembered the first thing she ever said to him, 'If you stare at someone you should at least get their name to become a proper stalker.' He had been hooked ever since. She had been a breath of fresh air, pulling him out of the past and into this bright present or maybe that was her smile. Either way, he wanted to be with her and now here they were seven months later, completely happy and utterly in love.

Smiling as he looked up at her, laying her gently down on the bed. Kissing her lips softly, he leaned down towards her neck and began gently sucking on the spot just below her ear. Earning a soft moan of his name from the brunette beneath him, urging him to continue.

_Ooh...Mmm...Ohhh...Mmm..._

_You caused my heart to bleed and  
You still owe me a reason  
'Cause I can't figure out why...  
Why I'm alone and freezing  
While you're in the bed that she's in_

_And I'm just left alone to cry._

Hearing someone moan her exes name was enough for her to close her cell phone and end the call, something Lucas had failed to do because he was so distracted. Ringing her hands together as she walked back and forth over the floor of her small apartment kitchen. Peyton had a feeling that she was wearing down the floor, the lack of paint and design in the one spot she continued to pace in was definitely a clue, yet she couldn't stop.

Feeling her vision blur, she decided to sit down. Wiping her eyes furiously as she felt her leg shake up in down, showing her evident frustration along with sadness. She just didn't understand why he had left her. They never really got to sit down and talk about it, they barely talked anymore at all. Only when she was able to catch him on the phone and he would usually end the phone call just as quickly as it had started.

She would just have to over there and have him explain it to her. Especially since he never gave her a reason as to why he broke up with her. He tried to tell her it was because they fought all the time. Every couple fought, that wasn't a solid reason to end a nine year relationship. She deserved an explanation and he would give it to her.

* * *

_Oh whoa-oa, Oh whoa-oa, _

_Yeah, Yeah-ah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, yeah_

_Oh whoa-oa, Oh whoa-oa, _

_Yeah, Yeah-ah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, yeah_

Pulling his shirt off as he back the brunette towards the bed, he tossed it on the floor before climbing on top of her. Smiling as he leaned down and kissed her lips before moving his way down to her bare chest.

"Lucas." The brunette moaned her approval beneath him as she dug her fingertips into his back.

Pulling away breathlessly, Lucas reached his hand in between them and began unzipping Brooke's almost non existent skirt that she was wearing around the apartment to show off. Yet the blonde knew exactly what she was doing- attempting to seduce him and she had succeeded. He had taken her against the couch and was now finishing in the bedroom.

"I need you." Brooke's breath hitting his face as she squirmed beneath him.

"Patience." Lucas replied as he discarded her skirt over his shoulder just as she began undoing his jeans, showing him how much patience she didn't have. Chuckling as he kicked off his pants, leaving both of them completely exposed to one another. Looking down at her hazel eyes, he smirked as he looked down at her. "I love you, pretty girl."

"I love you too, fiance." The brunette responded as she cupped the side of his face with her left hand that had a three carat princess cut diamond ring on her delicate ring finger. Two months ago the blonde had popped the question and as no surprise the brunette happily agreed.

Slipping his member into her awaiting slick folds, causing them both to moan in pleasure. Burying his face into her shoulder and hair, he began thrusting slowly and deeply into her.

Raking her nails down his back, the brunette wrapped her legs around Lucas' waist and pushed him even further into her. "Lucas" She gasped out in pleasure as he continued to pump in and out of her. "I want...hmm...Baby..." She moaned out.

Gently biting down on her neck, "I'll give you it, baby." Lucas grunted out, moving his hand in between their melded bodies. Massaging her bud with his thumb as he felt her body began to shake in response.

"Luke" Feeling the familiar and welcoming tightening in her stomach. Just as she felt tingling in her toes, shoot up her spine and take over her body as the orgasm waves hit her.

Feeling her tighten around him, the blonde felt his back go stiff as he emptied his seed into her just as his orgasm overtook his body.

_Oh whoa-oa, Oh whoa-oa, _

_Yeah, Yeah-ah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, yeah_

_Oh whoa-oa, Oh whoa-oa, _

_Yeah, Yeah-ah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, yeah_

Standing across the street as she watched the bedroom light flick off._ Finally. _She thought as she smirked before she walked down the steps and across the street. Taking out her knife, she picked the lock on the door before walking over the threshold and up the stairs.

Peyton began slowly making her way towards the last room at the end of the hallway. Pausing at the doorway as she placed the bag down on the ground, she turned towards it to see the brunette and blonde sleeping Stepping into the bedroom, the curly blonde began walking towards the bed and stopped at the left side of it.

Seeing the brunette's eyes flutter open as they scrunched in confusion while she looked up at the curly blonde. Peyton quickly raised her arm and slit the brunettes throat, smirking wildly as she watched the brunette quickly grab for her throat only to have the blood flow be too strong and flow through her fingers and down her arms as she began gasping for breath.

Tilting her head as she watched the blonde that lay beside her began to wake up, "Brooke?" He muttered sleepily. "Are you okay? The beds wet." Lucas said as he sighed before leaning over and turning on the bed side lamp. "Brooke?" He asked once again before turning to face her only to see blood pouring from her neck and the absolute look of horror on her face.

"Oh my god, Brooke." He said as he sat up and placed his hands on top of hers. Not knowing what to do or say. He knew that she needed help but he didn't want to leave her. "You'll be okay. Ah-god." He muttered while his eyes began to water.

"Brooke-" Lucas said as he watched her flick her eyes over his shoulder. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw a curly blonde standing at the side of his bed with a bloody knife in her hand. "Peyton?" He asked while tears ran down his face, fear in his voice as he once again turned his attention back to his fiance.

"You'll be okay." He said softly as he watched Brooke force a smile on her face even with blood seeping out of it before her eyes slowly closed and she stopped moving. "No, Brooke."

"Brooke?" He said as he shook his fiance lightly, attempting to wake her up. "No, you need to wake up." Caressing back her brunette locks as he held her close. "Come on, pretty girl. Wake up." Placing his lips against her forehead. "Come on, you can't leave me. Please, wake up."

"She's dead." Peyton stated happily.

"What'd you do?" He asked harshly while running his blonde stained fingers through his blonde hair. Gently laying his dead fiance on the bed as he turned towards his ex-girlfriend.

"Got rid of a problem." Looking down at the blonde stained knife before back up at him.

_You caused my heart to bleed and (Oh whoa-oa )  
You still owe me a reason (Oh whoa-oa )  
'Cause I can't figure out why... (Yeah, Yeah-ah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, yeah)_

"Are you crazy?" Lucas asked while getting out of bed, causing the curly blonde to step back from him. "You killed her!" He yelled.

Nodding her head, "She was in the way."

"Of what?!" He yelled again, not understanding why she kept referring to Brooke as a problem.

"Us." Peyton shared, earning a incredulous look from Lucas.

Shaking his head, "There is no us, Peyton. There hasn't been for a long time." Lucas stated, glancing over at his cell phone before back at the girl in front of him.

"Now there can be. Since your little girlfriend's dead." Peyton said, glancing at the dead brunette that lay on the bed drenched in blood.

Seeing her attention was elsewhere, Lucas grabbed his cellphone and began to dial 911. Only to stop as he felt something sharp in his side. Looking down, he saw the end of a knife poking out of his body before watching it being slowly pulled back out. Causing him to gasp out in pain as he grabbed the inn table for support.

"What are you doing?" Lucas gasped out, suddenly feeling woozy before feeling another sharp pain and another and another in his back. Falling down onto the ground, he looked up to see the curly blonde hovering over him.

"See, I thought we could be together." Slowly walking over to him before bending down to his level. "Except you just tried to call the cops on me. Tsk tsk, bad Lucas." Chastising him as if he was a small child. "Guess you'll just have to die too, pity but you seem kind of whiny anyways. Guess you two will be reunited in death." Peyton spoke before plunging the knife into his neck.

Pushing the knife in as deep as it would go, she let go of it and watched as he pulled it out. Only to cause the blood to flow out quicker. Walking back to the hallway, she grabbed the gas can from her bag and went back into the bedroom.

Popping off the top off, she began pouring the gasoline over the brunette and the bed. Then pouring it all over the blonde, before leaving the bedroom and going down the hallway. Then back down the stairs, tossing the can into the living room. She grabbed a zippo lighter from her pocket and flipped it open before dropping the lighter and flame onto the gasoline. Smirking as she watched the fire start before traveling quickly up the stairs and towards the bedroom.

Turning around, she opened the front door before heading down the front steps. Letting out a happy chuckle as she began walking down the street away from the apartment. Feeling happy that Lucas wouldn't be happy with anyone else every again. "Peyton." Turning around as she heard her name, a look of confusion came across her face when she realized that she was all alone on the street. "Peyton." Hearing it again, she began searching for the person calling her name.

_You caused my heart to bleed and (Oh whoa-oa)  
You still owe me a reason (Oh whoa-oa)  
'Cause I can't figure out why... (Yeah, Yeah-ah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, yeah)_

"Peyton, Peyton. Peyton? Can you hear me?" A raspy voice asked as the blonde blinked a few times before her surroundings changed. She was now in an all white room with Brooke sitting across from her.

"You're dead." Peyton said as she looked over at the brunette.

Tilting her head in confusion, Brooke opened her mouth to respond only to be interrupted. "Mrs. Scott, your husband is here to pick you up." The nurse informed her.

Smiling, "Thank you." Brooke responded before turning her attention back to her once best friend who now seemed to be a shell of her former self. The two girls had known each other since middle school and had been best friends ever since. They had even moved into New York together to conquer the fashion and music world. Everything was going perfectly until Peyton's parents had died unexpectedly in a horrific car accident, sending Peyton into a deep depression that not even her best friend could pull her out of. It seemed that no one could, until the day that Lucas Scott came into her world, well actually Brooke Davis' world.

Brooke and Lucas met at a coffee shop where they hit it off and immediately began dating. Yet Peyton had taken a liking to him...more of an obsession. And to watch her best friend with him wasn't something that she wanted to see. To say Peyton was jealous would have been an understatement.

No one noticed when Peyton started her obsession over him. Brooke was just happy that her best friend was laughing and smiling again, thinking that she had moved on from her parents death. Lucas was just being a good friend.

They never could pin point what made Peyton Sawyer crack. Maybe it was the death of her parents or maybe it was pure blinding jealousy and rage. Either way, no one saw it coming when she had attacked her best friend- stabbing her three times in the chest and stomach before being pulled off by Lucas who had come home at just the right time.

_Oh, you can't hear me cry  
See my dreams all die_

Once they had realized that Peyton was sick, Brooke immediately insisted that she be placed in the best facility to help make her better despite having been attacked. Only it seemed that Peyton was too far gone, escaping into her mind. Making up elaborate stories about what she thought her life was.

Where Lucas and her were together, with her parents still alive. Brooke's heart broke as she realized that she had lost her best friend, but the brunette visited twice a month in hopes that maybe someday Peyton would come back to her.

"Peyton?" Brooke asked once again.

"I killed you. You're supposed to be dead!" Peyton yelled as she stood up from the windowsill and began making her way towards Brooke only to be stopped by two orderlies. "Get off me! She needs to die!" She began yelling as she thrashed her body around in attempt to escape their hold.

Covering her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes as she watched her best friend get held down and poked with a needle in order to sedate her. "Brooke? Brooke!" Lucas yelled as he rushed into the room after hearing Peyton's screams from the hallway. Rushing to her side, seeing her tears he gently cupped her face. "Pretty girl, are you okay?" Examining her body to see if any harm had been done.

Shaking her head, "I'm fine." She whispered as she watched her best friend's body all but collapse onto the bed. "I don't want to come back here anymore." Looking into her husband's blue eyes, finally coming to the realization that she had lost her best friend a long time ago and she wasn't ever coming back.

"You won't, I promise." Lucas said as he placed a reassuring kiss on her forehead. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

Nodding her head as she glanced over at the blonde once more. Brooke saw her staring back, except this time her eyes looked completely vacant. Like there was no one in there anymore.Wiping her eyes, she grabbed her purse from the floor as Lucas grabbed her jacket.

_From where you're standing  
On your own._

Grabbing her husband's hand, "Good Bye, Peyton." Brooke spoke as Lucas helped the seven month pregnant brunette out of her chair.

"Bye." Lucas added as he wrapped his arm protectively around his wife's waist before leading her out of the room. Being thankful that neither of them would ever return to it.

_It's so quiet here  
And I feel so cold_

Wrapping her arms around her torso as she felt a cold chill run up her back, "Bye." Peyton whispered as she watched the door shut behind them, leaving her all alone in the white room.

_This house no longer  
Feels like home._

* * *

_A/N-I'm not dead! Just severely overworked and undersleeped. Does that make sense? Haha! Well you'd probably already know that I was still alive if you were subscribed to my other FF page. If not go do that now! I'll wait. u/1867063/xtinkxproductionsx_

_Anyways. I'm trying really hard to update my main story on this account but writing smut takes a lot out of someone. Trying to figure out descriptions, new words, etc. But I promise to have something up by the end of the month! Sorry if that's too far away or if everyone's given up on the story. Oh well, what're you gonna do?_

_Hope you enjoyed the story! Sorry if there are any mistakes. I liked writing Peyton this way, the way I've always seen her. Haha. Reviews are love through the internet! :)_


End file.
